El bebé del Sinsajo
by NeeShiSun
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Capitulo final de "El día de nuestra boda" y "La mañana siguiente". En este capitulo veremos como La chica en llamas y el chico del pan dan la bienvenida a su primogénito. Rated M por escenas de sexo.


_Lo primero es dejar claro que____esta historia no es mía__, se trata de una traducción. Su autora,__batbaby,____me ha dado permiso para traducirla; y el título real es "__Mockingjay's baby__", por si alguien quiere leerla en su versión original. No he hecho una traducción completamente literal porque se leería fatal, motivo por el cual me he permitido algunas libertades en la expresión, aunque básicamente es lo mismo._

_Espero que os guste como ha quedado._

_Seguramente habrá algún "dedazo" por ahí, así que pido disculpas anticipadas._

**El bebé del Sinsajo.**

**-¡Ufff, esto no está funcionando! –gritó, asustando a cualquier cosa o persona en un radio de cinco millas. Dejó caer el arco, se desenganchó el carcaj y se dejó caer, sin gracia, en el suelo.**

**-Katniss, cariño, sabías que se iría haciendo más difícil cuanto más grande te fueses poniendo. –dijo Peeta arrodillándose junto a su embarazadísima esposa, y frotándole los hombros. –Es increíble que lo hayas estado haciendo hasta ahora. –ella le restó importancia.**

**-¡Lo único grande es mi barriga! ¿Por qué está afectando a mis disparos? Mis dedos no están… -echó una mirada a sus manos- demasiado hinchados. ¡Maldita sea, Peeta! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cazar así?**

**Él se puso de pie frente a ella, la ayudó a levantarse y luego le entregó el arco y el carcaj.**

**-Sé que te gusta hacerlo, pero no es una obligación. No me ruedes los ojos, sabes que tengo razón. Has estado cazando casi todo el embarazo, tal vez esta es la forma en la que el bebé te está diciendo que tienes que parar y relajarte. **

**-¡Pero así es como me relajo! Sobretodo ahora que no es una obligación. –dice en voz baja mientras toma la mano de su marido y comienzan a caminar hacia la casa. –Yo no puedo usar la pintura como haces tú, ni siquiera sé hornear… y cantar no mantiene mis manos ocupadas. –Peeta tomó la mano que llevaba unida a la suya y besó su dorso.**

**-En unas pocas semanas estarás demasiado ocupada. Además, habías dicho que querías añadir algunas plantas nuevas que habías visto al libro.**

**-Este bebé lo está cambiando todo y ni siquiera ha llegado… -murmuró.**

**Katniss sabía lo emocionado que estaba Peeta ante la llegada de su primer hijo. Le había costado años convencerla de que estaba preparada, y aún más convencerla de que no tenía nada que temer, pues los Juegos del Hambre ya no existían. Aunque una vez hubo accedido, tenía que reconocer que había disfrutado intentándolo. Y no podía negar lo feliz que se había sentido al descubrir que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, en una pequeña parte de su mente siempre existía la amenaza, el miedo a que algo o alguien apareciese para quitarle a su hijo. Durante esos años, sus sueños y pesadillas habían sido muy pocas, pero los sueños que había tenido durante el embarazo eran vívidos y aterrorizantes a veces, más que nada porque nunca había estado muy cerca de niños, muchos menos de bebés. Peeta decía constantemente que era su instinto de supervivencia convirtiéndola en una mamá oso. Y ella sabía que tenía razón.**

**Acarició su abultado vientre y creyó notar un pie del bebé. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando el bebé pateó bajo su mano, como para confirmarlo. No podía rechazar los sentimientos de calidez y amor que sentía por ese bebé y sabía que Peeta sentía lo mismo. Cada noche, antes de quedarse dormido, él se inclinaba sobre su vientre y le hablaba, luego lo besaba, y se acercaba a ella para darle un beso de buenas noches. Él se encargaba de frotarle por toda la tripa la loción que su madre había enviado para evitar las estrías y la picazón en la piel, y lo hacía haciendo pequeños círculos y corazones por todo su vientre, por la mañana y por la noche. Cuando él no andaba cerca, o, al menos, cuando ella creía que no lo estaba, ella se levantaba la camisa y, mientras acariciaba su tripa, le cantaba al bebé. Normalmente, el bebé comenzaba a moverse cuando ella cantaba, lo que la hacía reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.**

**Lo había esta haciendo una noche, cuando tenía cerca de seis meses y Peeta se había quedado hasta tarde en la panadería, cuando el apareció por la puerta del cuarto del bebé justo en el momento en que ella entonaba el estribillo de la canción. Al verlo se había detenido inmediatamente, pero él se había acercado a ella, se había arrodillado frente a ella, había colocado su cabeza y sus manos en su vientre y había susurrado: **_**sigue haciéndolo, por favor**_**. Y ella lo hizo. Sin embargo, a los pocos días le había dicho que sentía como si fuese algo que solo quería compartir con el bebé. Él no pidió explicaciones, tampoco se quejó por ello… en realidad, parecía bastante contento con eso. Al pensar en ese momento, le vino a la cabeza otra cosa que había sucedido esa noche.**

**Después de que terminase de cantar y de que el bebé se quedase quieto, Peeta se había puesto de pie y la había levantado en brazos como si no pesase nada. Mientras la llevaba a su dormitorio no paraba de besarla y ella se sintió mojada inmediatamente. No es que no hubiese tenido relaciones durante aquellos seis meses, pero aquello, de alguna manera, se sentía diferente. Había un calor que había sentido antes, pero no en un tiempo.**

**Peeta la sentó en la cama mientras le quitaba la ropa rápidamente. Katniss pensaba que él se lanzaría a la cama inmediatamente, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando se metió desde el otro lado, se deslizó cerca de su cuerpo y comenzó a besar sus labios suavemente, como si estuviera degustándolos por primera vez. Le lamió el labio inferior, atrayéndolo dentro de su boca, chupándolo y sonrió cuando ella remplazó su labio por su lengua.**

**-Quiero que lo tomemos con calma, siempre parece que lo hacemos con prisa, corriendo. Quiero que lo disfrutes realmente.**

**Cuando Peeta la miraba de esa forma, con sus profundos ojos azules, y le hablaba con su esa voz profunda de deseo, ella sentía que no había nada que no fuese capaz de hacer por él, con él. Peeta bajó la cabeza y la besó profundamente, para luego seguir besando su cuello y su clavícula. Se acomodó para tener mejor accesibilidad a su pecho, alegrándose al ver que sus pezones ya estaban duros, como pidiendo que los llevase a su boca. Ella arqueó la espalda y tiró de su cabeza, gimiendo en voz baja cuando le mordisqueó el pezón. La estaba torturando dulce y delicadamente.**

**-Oh, Peeta… -gimió ella, tirando aún más de su pelo. Él se deleitaba con esto, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo disfrutaba. Levantó la cabeza mostrando una brillante sonrisa.**

**-¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Esto? –Le preguntó cogiendo el pecho con fuerza y exprimiéndolo casi dolorosamente. -¿O esto? –Dejó de lado su pecho y se centró en su boca, abriéndole los labios con la lengua. –Puede que sea esto… -Dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo en su húmeda y deseosa vagina.**

**-¡Todo! –Gritó ella, mientras envolvía su mano alrededor de su largo miembro, estaba duro y preparado pero él negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo sus rizos rubios.**

**-Todavía no, cariño. Todavía no has cantado para mi.**

**Todo lo que Katniss podía hacer era gemir mientras la cara de Peeta desaparecía entre sus piernas. No alcanzaba a verlo por encima de su vientre, pero, definitivamente, lo sentía. Su lengua daba largos lengüetazos a lo largo de sus pliegues, lamiendo algunos de sus jugos que ya habían empezado a salir. Lo sintió deslizar un dedo dentro de ella y, después de un breve momento, un segundo, mientras chupaba en su botón. Todo se sentía tan diferente… más fuerte, mejor. Era como si ella fuese más sensible, pero de la mejor manera porque podía sentirlo todo. Ella se movió y agarró sus rizos, retorciéndolos, flexionando los dedos entre ellos mientras él seguía obrando su magia allí abajo. El fuego crecía dentro de ella y estaba a punto de explotar. Ella empujó sus caderas mientras él remplazaba sus dedos por su lengua, que entraba y salía de ella.**

**-¡Oh, Dios! –gritó con fuerza. Lo sintió sonreír contra su muslo y dejar un pequeño beso en ese lugar. Después de unos segundos Peeta se irguió.**

**-Arrodíllate aquí. –dijo apuntando a un punto justo al lado de donde ella tenía la cabeza reposando en la almohada.**

**Lo hizo tal como él pidió y luego se giró un poco hacia él, tomó su pene en la mano y lo frotó lentamente. Luego usó los labios, lo besó de arriba abajo, lamiendo la punta y saboreando la pequeña gota de sabor salado que se filtraba. Ahora era su turno de disfrutar de él mientras tomaba todo lo que podía en su boca. Desde este ángulo podía abarcar más y además escuchaba mejor sus gemidos, algo que la motivaba a ir más rápido. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo para tocar su propia humedad y luego hacia su pecho, haciendo rodar el pezón entre los dedos.**

**Antes de ella supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, él se había apartado de su boca y la había hecho rodar sobre él, ella lo guió hacia su interior, donde la llenó por completo. Él colocó las manos en sus caderas, guiándola, mientras ella se equilibraba apoyando las manos contra su sólido pecho. ¡Era tan diferente! ¡Era mucho mejor, más caliente! Sentía cada pequeño detalle y le encantaba. Ella le tomó sus grandes manos y las llevó hacia su vientre, donde él comenzó a frotar sus laterales haciendo círculos. ¡Incluso esto la hacía humedecerse más! Ella había dado por hecho que estando tan grande se sentiría incómoda, pero no era así para nada. Estaba ardiendo. Peeta siempre había sido bueno creando fuegos. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras él jugaba con sus pechos, pellizcando los pezones, haciendo crecer el calor entre sus piernas.**

**Ella sabía que él también estaba cerca, había vuelto a colocar las manos en sus caderas y golpeaba con más fuerza, más lento, y justo cuando el fuego se propagó por ella, sintió la explosión de energía convirtiéndose en el orgasmo más grande que había sentido. Ella gritó su nombre mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Como no podía caer sobre él, rodó a un lado y se acurrucó entre sus brazos.**

**-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás llorando? –Le secó las lágrimas y la besó en la cara enrojecida. Entonces ella comenzó a reír y su mirada de preocupación provocó que su risa se hiciera más fuerte.**

**-Al bebé no le ha gustado esto. –Dijo entre risas.- Me está pateando con mucha fuerza. –Las manos de Peeta se dirigieron a su vientre y sintió como el bebé golpeaba. Después de unos minutos se tranquilizó. -Hmmm, supongo que mamá no debería excitarse tanto. –Él sonrió y besó su vientre.**

**-Tienes que calmarte, pequeño, mamá tiene permitido sentirse bien.**

**El suave tirón de la mano de Peeta la trajo de vuelta al presente. Ella lo miró, observó sus rizos rubios meciéndose al viento luego sus manos entrelazadas.**

**-Te amo.**

**-Y yo te amo a ti. ¿Ya no estás molesta? –Le preguntó apretando sus dedos con suavidad. ¿Por qué estás tan colorada? ¿estás bien?**

**-Estoy bien, solo… recordaba algo. –No pensaba decir más que eso. Se acercó a su casa y entró. Siempre olía a pan recién hecho o pasteles, hoy olía a croissants. Katniss adoraba ese olor, el olor de la casa, el olor de Peeta.**

**Puso su arco y sus flechas en un rincón y se aceró a Peeta, que estaba lavando unas fresas que habían encontrado. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando su vientre contra su espalda, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él colocó una mano sobre las suyas.**

**-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Hace menos de quince minutos estabas enfadada. -Se volvió hacia ella, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Ella tomó su mano con la suya y luego lo besó. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego empezó a corresponderle deslizando su lengua en su boca. Peeta le pasó las manos por los brazos y luego las posó en sus caderas. Cuando ella gimió, él se apartó. - ¿Estás segura? ¿Estando tan cerca…?**

**-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Solo quiero sentirme bien y tú eres el único que sabe como conseguirlo. ¿Lo harás, Peeta? –Volvió a besarlo, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredando las manos en su pelo. Comenzó a dejar pequeños besos de mariposa en su oreja, por su garganta, en su cuello. Gimiendo, él la levantó y la llevó escaleras arriba, a la habitación. La hacía sentir como si fuese tan ligera como una pluma.**

**En cuestión de segundos Katniss estaba desnuda, devorando con los ojos como Peeta se deshacía de su ropa. Su pecho era ancho y sus brazos fuertes, debido a todos los años de pesado trabajo. No importaba cuanto pan horneara o pasteles hiciera, su estómago se había mantenido cincelado desde que se habían casado hacía diez años. Él había insistido en mantenerlos por sí mismo tanto como fuera posible, usando los manjares que creaba en la cocina.**

**Alargó la mano hacia él y lo instó a colocarse a su lado, acariciando su vientre. El bebé estaba pateando con fuerza pero Katniss no parecía darse cuenta, solo tenía ojos para él. Él no parecía estar seguro de seguir adelante, pero siempre quería darle todo lo que ella quisiera, sobretodo en el dormitorio, así que se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios y bajó la mano derecha entre sus piernas. Apenas había llegado a tocarla cuando ella arqueó la espalda y gimió en voz alta.**

**-¡Oh, maldita sea! –Se incorporó rápidamente, justo cuando Peeta sintió un chorro de líquido saliendo de ella. Las manos de Katniss viajaron directamente a su vientre. - ¡Creo que el bebé quiere salir!**

**-¿Qué? ¡Pero todavía no es el momento! –Peeta saltó de la cama, cayendo incómodamente sobre la prótesis de su pierna. Se puso los pantalones a toda prisa y corrió hacia la cocina. Katniss podía escucharlo gritarle al médico por teléfono, diciéndole que llegase de inmediato. Por la fuerza con la que tenía las contracciones, ella no estaba segura de que el bebé esperase por él. Oyó de nuevo a Peeta subir por las escaleras y entrar corriendo al cuarto de baño. Lo escuchó abrir y cerrar puertas y luego apareció frente a ella con los brazos llenos de toallas, los tiró al suelo y la levantó de la cama.**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo? –gimoteó cuando una nueva contracción la golpeó justo cuando la levantaba. Con mucho cuidado la colocó en un sillón y le contestó:**

**-Cambiaré las sábanas rápidamente. –Pero al ver la mirada que ella le dirigió, se corrigió- Pensándolo bien, pondré las toallas sobre la cama y volveré a colocarte en ella. –Ella asintió con la cabeza, agarrándose con fuerza a los brazos del sillón. –Katniss, esto está pasando muy rápido, ¿Sentías este dolor esta mañana también?**

**-Me estuvo doliendo la espalda casi toda la noche, pero pensé que el bebé estaba descansando en el lugar equivocado. –Volvió a aferrarse a los brazos del sillón hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. -¡Oh, Dios mío!**

**Peeta colocó las toallas de forma rápida y luego se arrodilló a su lado hasta que la contracción pasó. Después volvió a tomarla en brazos y la colocó con delicadeza en la cama.**

**-El médico llegará pronto, estaba terminando con algo pero dijo que estaría aquí en diez minutos y eso fue hace cinco.**

**-¿Puedes ponerme una camisa encima antes de que llegue? Siento frío y calor al mismo tiempo. –Peeta cogió una camisa suya y se la colocó con rapidez, luego acercó una silla a la cama y la tomó de la mano. -¡No! Te necesito en mi espalda, frótamela, por favor. ¡O golpéamela! Me duele demasiado…**

**De alguna manera, Peeta consiguió colocar la mano en su espalda y frotarla con fuerza. ¿Cómo no le había dicho que había tenido dolores toda la noche? Él había dormido profundamente, no la había sentido moverse ni le había despertado ningún sonido. A pesar de su molestia, sabía que era mejor no hablar de ello. Ella se agarró a la pierna que tenía más cercana y lo apretó cuando otra contracción la golpeó. Si él sentía ese dolor sólo con su agarre, no podía imaginar el dolor que debía estar sintiendo ella. Entonces escuchó la puerta de la calle.**

**-¡estamos aquí, Doctor Waltem! –Peeta trató de levantarse, pero Katniss no le permitía alejarse. Con solo dar una mirada a sus ojos grises pudo ver lo asustada que estaba. Era increíble que, a pesar de todo lo que la Chica en Llamas había pasado, no pudiese soportar estar sin el Chico del Pan.**

**El Dr. Waltem entró y observó la escena antes de soltar el maletín en el suelo y acercarse a los pies de la cama.**

**-Está bien, ¿Cuándo empezaron y cuanto tiempo hay entre una y otra?**

**-Rompió aguas dos minutos antes de llamarte y las contracciones han estado llegado cada cinco minutos, puede que menos. Parece que le estuvo doliendo la espalda toda la noche, pero no dijo nada hasta ahora.**

**-Echaré un vistazo. Es posible que quieras llamar a su madre, Peeta. Que venga tan pronto como pueda. –Cuando Peeta estaba empezando a levantarse, Katniss le agarró del pantalón y tiró de él.**

**-¡No! ¡Quédate conmigo, la llamaremos más tarde!**

**-Está bien, cariño, como tú quieras. Me quedaré contigo, siempre. –La besó en la frente y miró al médico. -¿Puede darle algo para el dolor? –El doctor estaba alejándose de la zona inferior de Katniss.**

**-No, ya ha dilatado nueve centímetros. Katniss, ¿qué estabas haciendo esta mañana y justo antes de romper aguas?**

**-¡Oh, Dios mío, aquí viene otra! –Katniss agarró la mano de su marido y gritó en voz alta -¿Puedo empujar? ¡Siento como si tuviera que hacerlo!.**

**-Por supuesto, empieza. Esto va a ir muy rápido. Este bebé va a hacer su debut un poco pronto. –Lo único que Peeta podía ver era al doctor colocando otra toalla.- Peeta, ¿quieres ver la cabeza del bebé? Porque está aquí mismo… -Él dio una rápida mirada a su esposa, preguntándole con la mirada.**

**-Un vistazo rápido. Siento como si este pequeño agujero ahora fuese enorme…**

**Peeta se alejó rápidamente de su lado y miró entre sus piernas. Nunca había visto a una mujer dar a luz, solo a un cerdo que tuvo su familia. Ella se había "**_**estirado**_**", definitivamente, y era algo extraño de ver, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue la mancha de pelo oscuro saliendo lentamente. Luego el médico habló.**

**-Peeta, necesito que ayudes a Katniss tirando de sus piernas, lo hará más fácil para ella. Katniss, tira de una pierna, Peeta de la otra. Tirad hacia atrás y empieza a empujar cuando te diga. Cuanta hasta diez por ella, Peeta.**

**Lo hicieron todo tal como el Doctor dijo. Katniss ponía todo su empeño y Peeta tiraba de su pierna y contaba tratando de consolarla de alguna manera. Ella echó la cabeza atrás, sobre la almohada, después de empujar por cuarta vez.**

**-No puedo hacer esto Peeta. Es demasiado duro…**

**-Sí que puedes, cariño. Eres fuerte, lo sabes. –El médico levantó la vista y anunció.**

**-La cabeza está casi fuera Katniss, un empuje más fuerte y saldrá del todo, luego los hombros y habremos terminado.**

**-¿Ves? Un poco más y tendremos a nuestro bebé. –La besó en los labios y ella asintió con la cabeza. Juntos tiraron de sus piernas hacia atrás y ella empujó mientras él contaba. **

**-Está bien, para un segundo, la cabeza está fuera. Ahora respira profundamente… y empuja Katniss, casi está… casi está… -A medida que el médico hablaba, ella podía sentir cómo el bebé se deslizaba fuera. Escuchó algo parecido a una aspiración cuando el doctor limpiaba la boca del bebé y luego el sonido más maravilloso que jamás había escuchado: el llanto de su bebé. -¡Es una niña! ¡Has tenido una niña preciosa! Peeta ven aquí, puedes cortar el cordón umbilical.**

**Peeta le dio un tierno beso a su esposa y luego ella observó cómo, felizmente, cortaba el cordón umbilical y tomaba en brazos a su hija recién nacida. Dejó un ligero beso en la cabeza del bebé, luego, con cuidado, se sentó junto a Katniss y le entregó a su hija. Ella la observó, desenvolvió la manta en la que estaba envuelta y rápidamente contó los dedos de sus manos y sus pies. La bajó un poco, la rodeó con sus brazos, se levantó la camisa y puso al bebé contra su pecho. Sonrió y rió al sentir como el bebé se movía y encontraba su fuente de alimento.**

**-Sí… es nuestra. –Habló en voz alta mientras el bebé se amamantaba. Peeta acarició el suave cabello del bebé con los dedos.**

**-¿Qué nombre deberíamos ponerle, Katniss? –Ambos miraron a su hija, contemplándola.**

**-¿Qué tal amapola? Es a la vez una flor y una semilla de las que usas para tus panes.**

**-Hmmm, Poppy Mellark. Me parece muy bien.**


End file.
